


Konsten att stjäla en kyss

by zzzora



Category: Bamse
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Svenska | Swedish, just cuteness in general
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzora/pseuds/zzzora
Summary: Denna lilla slash fanfiction utspelar sig i Bamse och Tjuvstaden strax efter Vargen anlänt i Tjuvstaden. Nu när Reinard äntligen har Vargen hos sig så har han något viktigt som han vill att Vargen ska hjälpa honom med...





	Konsten att stjäla en kyss

**Author's Note:**

> Första Bamse fanficen på AO3? Jojomen! Men den kommer säkert till glädje för alla 0 personer som också shippar denna udda non-canon pairingen. Men man vet ju aldrig och nu har jag ju skrivit den så lägger upp den här ändå. Har dessutom även gjort en liten illustration av en scen som utspelar sig i ficen som du kan se lite längre ner. Hmm. Ja det var nog allt, enjoy the fic!

"Kom hit."  
Vargen pausade mitt i sitt sopande och tittade upp på räven som satt på tronen lite längre bort i tronrummet.  
Vargens första uppgift sen han välkomnats till tjuvstaden var att städa just tronrummet, vilket han var rätt duktig på. Något man kanske inte hade kunnat tro om man sett hur det kunde se ut hemma i hans gamla kula i skogen till och från.  
Räven som just ropat på honom var Reinard, som var den självutnämnde ledaren över tjuvarna i tjuvstaden. 

Vargen uppskattade att Reinard varit så bussig och tagit emot honom med öppna armar trots att han smugit sig in eftersom hen inte riktigt velat vara med på deras rackartyg från början. Vargen var ju snäll numera, fast i detta fallet hade han gjort ett undantag.  
Han lutade kvasten han sopat med mot väggen och tassade över till tronen där Reinard satt.  
Reinard tittade förnöjt på Vargen. Nu när den föredetta världsmästaren i elakhet var här så var äntligen allt perfekt. Reinard skulle aldrig erkänna det öppet, men han hade en viss respekt för Vargen, därför ville han extra gärna imponera på honom, visa vad han gick för. 

"Så, Vargen... jag hoppas du känner dig välkommen här?" Frågade Reinard, lade huvudet på sned och log välvilligt.  
"Öh... ja, självklart. Tack vare dig, Reinard." Svarade Vargen ödmjukt. 

"Äsch! Det är ju självklart. Jag är en tjuv, du en tjuv. Tjuvar är där för varandra, eller hur?" Sa Reinard.

"Jo...visst är man det." Vargen höll med. 

"Jag ser att du gjort ett fint jobb med att städa tronrummet." Sa Reinard och gestikulerade med sin vita tass i en svepande rörelse mot rummet inna han fortsatte; " Du ska få lov att fortsätta sopa rent i resten av borgen också. Vi tjuvar måste visa oss från vår bästa sida, eller hur?"  
Vargen nickade förstående. 

"Men först-" Reinard avbröts av ett Smocke plötsligt kom inklampande i tronrummet.  
"Åh! Vad vill du då!?" Utbrast Reinard irriterat. 

"Öh, Reinard vi har ett problem! Knocke har ätit för mycket godis och har fått ont i magen." Berättade Smocke.  
"...och? Vad tror du jag kan göra åt det!? Se till att klumpedunsen inte äter mer så går det väl över av sig själv om ett tag. OCH KOM INTE HIT OCH GNÄLL OM DUMMA SAKER!!" Röt Reinard och slog ner tassen i armstödet på tronen och Smocke fick brottom ut ur tronrummet. 

Vargen började försiktigt dra sig iväg också för det verkade som att Reinard inte längre var på ett bra humör, men Reinard hejdade honom snabbt.  
"Nej, stanna. Sa jag åt dig att du fick gå?"  
"Öh, nej. Förlåt." 

Reinard suckade. Han avskydde att bli avbruten mitt i något viktigt. 

"Det jag skulle säga innan jag blev så oartigt avbruten, var att jag vill att du ska hjälpa mig med någonting viktigt först innan du tar itu med städningen av resten av borgen." 

"Okej... vad vill du jag ska göra?" Undrade Vargen, glatt överraskad att Reinard personligen ville ha han hjälp med något.  
Reinard flinade lite busigt för sig själv. "Det ska du snart få se. Kom lite närmare först, är du snäll." Han gav Vargen sitt charmigaste och mest övertygande leende.  
Vargen kunde inte klura ut vad Reinard ville han skulle komma närmare för. Ville han kanske berätta en hemlighet? Han hade märkt att Reinard kunde vara rätt närgången själv, vilket var något som inte föll Vargen lika naturligt. Men ville räven att han skulle komma närmare fick han väl göra det. Det var ändå ingen idé att ifrågasätta det, för då skulle han troligen bara förarga honom. Så Vargen tog några kliv framåt uppför stentrappan som ledde till tronen. 

"Stopp! Där blir bra." Reinard gav ifrån sig ett kort litet skratt. Vargen höjde ett ögonbryn och tittade en aning misstänksamt på honom.  
"Hähä... du behöver inte se så misstänksam ut, jag tänkte bara på något roligt som snart kommer hända. Nu vill jag att du blundar och du får inte titta förrän jag säger till!" 

Vargen tvekade en kort stund, det var inte som att det Reinard just sagt gjorde honom mindre misstänksam, men till sist så ryckte han uppgivet på axlarna och sa;  
"...Okej då, bara du lovar att inte göra något dumt." Sen blundade han.  
"Jag lovar..."  
Sa Reinard lågmält och lutade sig framåt på tronen och la sina vita tassar på Vargens axlar. Vargens svarta päls var så mjuk och varm... 

Reinard sneglade snabbt omkring sig för att försäkra sig om att det inte fanns någon som tjuvkikade annan han tillade;  
"...det finns bara ett litet problem, jag lovar alltid sånt jag inte kan hålla." Mumlade han kvickt innan han pressade sina läppar mot Vargens och gav honom en puss. 

Vargen slog upp ögonen. Vad är det som händer?? Reinard... pussar mig!?!? Tänkte han i en blandning av chock och förvåning.  
Vargens kinder rodnade och han blev alldeles varm i hela kroppen. Han borde nog dragit sig undan, men det var som att han fastnat helt i ögonblicket.  
Det var först när Reinard drog sig tillbaka som Vargen återfick både sin rörelse och talförmåga, den sistnämnda bokstavligen, då han ej längre hade ett par rävläppar trycka mot sin mun.  
Men även om Vargen nu kunde tala igen så lyckades han inte förmå sig att yttra mer än ett; "... Öh?" 

Reinard himlade med ögonen. " Vadå -"öh"?- är det allt du har att säga efter du fått en puss av tjuvstadens kung?" Han lade armarna i kors och tillade irriterat; "Och jag sa ju åt dig att du inte fick titta förrän jag sa till!"  
Vargen bara blinkade och skruvade sedan på sig genant och vaggade lite nervöst med svansen.  
"F-förlåt...asså, jag vet inte vad jag ska säga." Han skrattade lite nervöst och kliade sig bakom ena örat, fortfarade röd om kinderna. 

Vargen var inte van vid att bli pussad. Särskilt inte av rävar och definitivt inte av Reinard. Men... det hade inte känts fel. Det hade kanske rent ut sagt känts... bra? Reinard var ju allt bra charmig till råga på allt, tyckte Vargen. Han hade bara svårt att förstå varför en så cool och världsvan räv skulle vara intresserad av en så enkel varg som han själv. 

Reinard bara stirrade på den rodnande och generade vargen som stod och skruvade sig framför honom och på något sätt så var det som att all irritation han nyss känt smälte bort. Han skulle såklart inte erkänna det, men Vargens reaktion var faktiskt rätt söt, tyckte han. 

Men han var allt bra trög, Vargen. Reinard tyckte att han försökt så gott han kunnat för att subtilt visa sitt intresse för honom - på sitt egna lilla sätt. Att vara rakt på var liksom inte hans stil. Men uppenbarligen funkade inte subtilitet alls i detta fallet, något som Reinard hade insett. Han hade till och med trott att han misslyckats totalt med Vargen då han inte följt med honom och de andra tjuvarna. Så när Vargen nu plötsligt valt att dyka upp hade Reinard bestämt sig: denna gången skulle han gå all-in. Så om hans charm nu inte räckte så fick det bli en puss, det var mer direkt. Men om inte ens det räckte... ja då får jag väl kyssa den dumma vargen. Då borde han ju verkligen fatta att jag menar allvar, tänkte han. 

"Nåja, om du inte vet vad du ska säga, kanske du vet det efter att jag gett dig en riktig kyss." Sa Reinard och gav Vargen en ordentlig kyss innan Vargen hann reagera för han var verkligen en blixtsnabb räv. 

Om Vargen var en nybörjare på att pussas så var han ännu mindre erfaren av att kyssas. Men på något sätt så gick det bra ändå. Det var över så fort, men trots att han instinktivt blundade hela tiden så kände han tydligt Reinards tunga mot sin, en angenäm smak av polkagris och hur en mjuk rävtass i förbifarten strök hans kind. Så plötsligt var det över och Vargen drog efter andan. 

"... det-det var... WOW." Vargen öppnade skyggt sina ögon och mötte Reinards blick. 

Reinard var nöjd med det svaret. Han hade insett att Vargen inte alltid var världens mest talrika varg. Men just i detta nu räckte det för Reinard att läsa Vargens ansiktsuttryck för att han skulle känna sig rätt säker på att Vargen äntligen förstått att han var seriöst intresserad. Till råga på allt så verkade det som att hans intresse kanske även var motsvarat. 

"Jag, öhm... har aldrig blivit kysst - av en räv förr, asså." Tillade Vargen. Han ville inte gärna erkänna att han aldrig blivit kysst förr överhuvudtaget. Faktum var att Reinard precis stulit hans första kyss, men konstigt nog så kändes det ändå på något sätt helt okej. 

"Jasså, är det så? Vad tyckte du då? Visst var jag bra?" Frågade Reinard nyfiket och flinade brett. Han ville väldigt gärna att Vargen skulle tycka just det. Han visste ju såklart själv att han var bäst, men av någon anledning så kändes det viktigt att Vargen skulle tycka det också. 

"Du..." Började Vargen och kände hur han rodnade till igen, log generat och fortsatte; " Du smakade gott. Jag öh... gillade det." 

Vargens rättframma svar fick till och med Reinard att rodna och han kämpade för att inte se allt för smickrad ut. För det var ju inte som att Vargens beröm betydde så himla mycket, eller?

Reinard harklade sig. "Ahem! Det...det var ju bra det. Men du verkade faktiskt lite ringrostig själv..." han höjde ett ögonbryn och tittade en aning misstroende på Vargen och fortsatte; " var det kanske ett tag sedan du kysste någon senast?"  
Vargen skruvade lite nervöst på sig. "Äum... jo, så är det väl-"  
Reinard avbröt honom med ett lekfullt leende som spreds brett på hans läppar.

"Ingen fara, det ska vi nog kunna fixa." 

 

...Slut?

 

(Låt oss bara säga att Vargen med största sannolikhet fick avbryta sin städning av resten av borgen ett flertal gånger eftersom Reinard behövde hans "hjälp" även i fortsättningen... )


End file.
